


Nothing Compared To You

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Crying Louis, Insecure Louis, Jealous Louis, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doubts Harry's love for him. Harry makes sure there's nothing to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Compared To You

Normally he’d be okay doing this, he was so used to it by now. But today was different and it was nagging in his brain. Nagging him and making him feel vulnerable and insecure. Two things Louis Tomlinson never was. But there it was, lingering in his head much like an itch you can’t scratch. His old insecurities and abandonment issues rearing themselves bright and shiny so he could do nothing but look. And sulk.

They were being interviewed cause that’s what they do more often than not, talking about the upcoming film debut and the new tour and basically everything One Direction related. The same boring questions with a few surprising ones in there, sometimes they were lucky enough to get someone who wouldn’t fall back on questions long since answered and today they got just that.

The girl-he’d say woman but she was younger than he was-was adorably sweet, a bit too sweet. Gave him a tooth ache. She giggled in appropriate places and reached out to playfully slap Harry’s arm more than once so far, Louis cringed at his terrible joke (even though he did love them ) but the girl, he thinks her name was Melina, laughed and it was way too forced.

What made that incessant feeling of inadequacy come to light was that this girl was flirting with all of them but most of all Harry and Niall. He could spot who she fancied more than the others. Liam got the exotic girls, the ones with dark hair and skin tones consisting of varying shades of caramel and mocha, them wanting the good old white boy with the heart of gold. Zayn got the older women mostly fancying him, wanting to taste forbidden fruit, the bad boy persona speaking to them.

Louis got a mixture of girls who fancied him, usually he got the slightly older ones looking for a bit of fun and a laugh, someone young at heart and that was Louis for sure. Niall got an even more swirled mixture of girls, them falling for the Irish charm and the laid back attitude. But Harry? Oh he got them all. No one could resist his charms and Louis was well aware of it. He was also well aware of how this girl was leaning forward so her rather smooth looking bosom would push up out of her dress and her long legs turned to cross and face the five sitting on their chairs.

He was also painfully aware that Harry was flirting back, much more hype than he normally would be during these interviews. Always playing it down and making the girl interviewing them think she had a shot but in all reality they hadn’t a chance in hell. Not if Louis, Harry’s long term boyfriend, had anything to say about it.

“So Harry, any new love interests lately? We’ve noticed you’ve been spotted with a few random ladies about.” She leaned in and raised an eyebrow, a perfectly sharp eyebrow that made Louis’ dander raise. He knew that these types of situations arose but what he didn’t expect was for Harry’s response, “Well how about I get your number and I’ll answer that question over dinner then?”

Louis’ mouth fell open at the overtly forward action his boyfriend pulled, never before had Harry been like this towards…well anyone. Not a stranger and certainly not a girl interviewing them. That’s what made Louis’ mind race. He knew that their relationship was a bit strained what with him “dating” Eleanor and the constant denials of them being together but at the end of the day, when it was just the two of them, that was all that mattered. Them wrapped around each other leaving small proclamations of love into their skin using their lips, nails and teeth.

But maybe Harry wanted more? Maybe he wanted to be able to be with someone he could actually show off. Maybe he was just tired of fucking Louis and was not so subtlety letting him know that without saying anything. Louis figured that the last one was definitely not par for the course but still, when had Harry ever been so forward and fucking flirt that hardcore with anyone?

He scratched at his jaw, needed a shave, as the girl giggled and the annoying sound made Louis roll his eyes then pinch the bridge of his nose. The girl Melina noticed, “Louis? You alright love?”

He was a tiny bit shocked that she’d go from being chatted up by Harry, his fucking boyfriend, to acknowledging him. Quick on his feet, “Yes, I’m fine. The lights are giving me a bit of a migraine is all.”

“Oh I’m sorry, we’ll finish in a few minutes. So Zayn, tell us about what Perrie’s like with you?”

Louis was grateful to this girl, just barely because she stopped paying attention to Harry but still, it hurt. Not the migraine he was actually getting because he was annoyed but the feeling that he wasn’t good enough. Shouldn’t someone so desperately in love with you, Harry’s words not his, not do something like that in front of the person they love? Hell, not even if he wasn’t there he’d never expect Harry to say something like that.

He looked over to see green eyes boring into his face and a small look of confusion and concern on it. He avoided Harry’s piercing gaze to pretend to pay attention to what Niall was going on about but he felt Harry’s eyes on him the last ten minutes of the interview. He shook the girl’s hand and quickly left and he felt a sharp pang of jealousy and of loss seeing Harry talking to the Melina girl and smoothing on the charm, like peanut butter on a cracker.

“Prick.” Louis mumbled under his breath because yeah he was feeling less than loved at the moment but he could also be a little angry too. He had every right. It all stemmed from his constant and yet irrational fear that one day, his one and only, Harry would leave him. He had more than enough opportunities and probably more than enough reasons to do so. Louis just didn’t like to be reminded that it could.

XXXX

He had foregone the van with Harry and Liam in it to sit with Niall on the way back to their hotel. He didn’t want to even be near Harry at this point, he was too gone in his head letting every last anxiety, hesitation and fear play in his head on repeat, like a broken record he imagined the day he’d come home to find Harry in bed with someone else. Or the inevitable fight where he’d walk out the door and never turn back.

He bit his lip and stayed silent, something he’s not really known for when Niall spoke up, “Mate, what’s going on?”

“Huh?” He had actually forgotten Niall was with him. Sitting in front of him actually.

“You, you shut down today. What’ s going on?” He asked sincerely adjusting his hoodie and lifting up a leg to sit halfway and face his band mate.

Louis shrugged, “Just tired. Long day.”

Niall could see through bullshit and even though Louis was a competent liar, he wasn’t fooling the Irishman, “Uh huh, so with Harry’s little flirting spree earlier has nothing to do with why you look as if he just broke up with you.” He said it more than questioned it because he knew he was right. Niall was good at this when it came down to it, don’t let him fool you, he was better at reading people than Zayn was.

Louis huffed and let his body deflate, head thudding on the back of the seat, “He’s such an ass.”

“Your ass though.” Niall reminded him getting the older to smirk slightly. Niall was an angel sometimes.

“Like ugh, why does he have to do that? Like I get it he’s the charming one-“

“Excuse you.” Niall raised an eyebrow at the omit of him with that title.

“You’re the cute Irish one Niall, he’s the charming one. You’ve got your skills too, don’t worry.”

“Better.” He nodded, “Continue.”

“Just you know how I am man, like I put out that I have more confidence than anyone in the world but when it comes to Harry, it just vanishes. I’m terrified that one day he won’t be there when I come home. Like he could leave at a moment’s notice and not bat an eye.” He felt the sting in his eyes because saying it out loud made it feel as if it were one step closer to becoming true.

“Mate, that boy is in love with you. Like it’s kinda disgusting actually. But you’re both me best mates so I deal with it. He’s not going anywhere. And besides, where in the world can he find another Tommo?”

Louis sniffled because he felt like it, giving Niall a soft smirk and a thanks for saying what he needed to hear. But it wasn’t enough. Letting Niall’s accent into his ears only temporarily dulled the voice in his head saying he wasn’t good enough, that Harry was only around cause they were still in a band and the moment he could, he’d bolt.

XXXX

Louis holed himself up in the bathroom of his hotel suite that he had to, now unfortunately, share with his boyfriend. If what had transpired earlier didn’t happen, Louis’ mind pushing him down the many pedestals it did, he’d be fine right now. But he wasn’t. Doubt had come to skip and plant seeds of disproval and abhorrence amongst the folds and creases of his brain.

Finally away from everyone else he did let himself cry, not a full on bawling spree but splashes of terrified uncertainty did fall from his eyes, them now glassy and wet as his cheeks reddened and his bottom lip was sore from his biting it.

He was blowing his nose for a third time when he heard the door to the suite open then close, a muffled call of his name. He hoped that Harry didn’t hear him and would just leave so Louis could cry a bit more in peace but it seemed that fate wasn’t on his side. Soon enough there was a few knocks to the door, “Lou? You in there?”

His voice cracked slightly, “Y-yeah.”

He felt his voice betray him and Harry was perceptive to everything Louis was, “You alright? Can I come in?” His voice was low and he moved the handle trying to open the door but found it locked.

“Lou? Why’s the door locked love?” His voice rose slightly in confusion and slight terror. Louis never locked himself away unless he was getting sick.

“Cause I-I….” But he couldn’t get it out. Couldn’t lie fast enough right now because Harry was on the other side of that door, being his usual devoted self and the older could hear the panic in his voice. He broke down into a muffled sobbing mess with his back against the wall, the heavy echoes of his crying bouncing around the room.

“Lou! What’s wrong!? Are you hurt?! Open the door!” The handle shook violently but the door didn’t budge. Harry standing on the other side hearing his lover a blubbering mess. Louis rarely cried so he was on high alert.

He took a deep breath and sniffed hard, his nose officially stuffed now as his voice wavered, “Why do you love me?”

The door handle stopped moving as Harry pressed his ear closer to the door, Louis was only making small noises but he definitely heard him say something, “What was that?”

“Why do-“ he let out a long breath trying to calm himself down, it was working for the moment, “Harry why do you love me?”

Silence. Stunned silence. Louis waited for an answer that he figured wouldn’t come. Harry was shocked at where this was coming from, why was he being asked that of all things? “Lou, I-“

He couldn’t think of an answer. Well he could of course but his head was fuzzy with why Louis, his beloved Louis, was crying in a locked bathroom asking him why he loved him. Didn’t make sense and it made a deep line form between his eyebrows. Then he heard Louis mumble, “Figured as much. Knew this would happen.”

“What happen? Lou, what’s going on?”

“You’re gonna leave me.” He hiccupped out because now his brain was telling him that yes, Harry would leave.

“Louis, never. I’m never gonna leave you. Please baby, open the door?” Harry scrambled and scratched at the wood that was barring him from saving someone he couldn’t lose. Wherever Louis was going, Harry would bring him back.

“Why do you lo-love me Harry? Why do you stay with me?” His voice went a bit higher as some more cries exited his mouth, covering it with his hand he breathed through his nose-as difficult as that was- as more tears fell over his knuckles. Saying it out loud hurt more than thinking it.

“Because I love you. That’s why I stay with you. I need you Louis, you know that.” He sternly admitted. Because yes, Harry needed Louis like a cancer patient would need chemo therapy.

“Haz…” He sighed out. He couldn’t speak anymore.

“Is this-is this about earlier? That Melina girl?” Harry’s voice rumbled through the wood and could be heard clearer as he sat down on the floor and his voice could travel under the door better. Louis made a choked sound at that and squeezed his eyes shut, more salty pain running over his blotchy cheeks.

“Lou, you know I was just messing with her. Please don’t think I meant a single word of that. It’s only you babe, only ever been you. I’m not going anywhere I promise. Please? Open the door?”

Louis shook his head even though Harry couldn’t see him, biting his thumb nail deep in thought.

“Stop biting your nails Lou, you know I can’t stand that.” Came a command through the door. He pulled his hand from his mouth, fucking Harry Styles.

He smirked at it though, even separated by wood and mindsets, he still knew him, knew what he’d be doing and Louis hated the habit because it left his nails jagged and Harry disliked it simply for hygienic issues. Louis blew his nose one more time and gulped down the lump in his throat as Harry sighed and spoke to him, soft and intimate, “Lou, I’m in love with you. I always have been, even since the beginning. I know I flirt and charm and all that but that’s just how I am, you know how I grew up and how I am with women.”

Louis raised a shoulder and nodded because he did know. Harry being raised by his mother and his older sister and his demeanor just made him that charming guy with the ladies. The suave one. Wasn’t a fault or flaw, just a trait to his eclectic personality.

“Please love, know that I’m not going anywhere. There are people out there I could have-“

Louis slammed his hand against the door making it rattle slightly at the unexpected arrogant declaration, a sound of disgust coming along with it. He didn’t see Harry roll his eyes but he knew he did.

“You know it’s true, not even trying to be like that but us as we are now, our chances have increased. But boo, there are people I could have but the only one I want is you. It’s only ever been you. I got lucky.”

Louis found his voice, knew that the statement was left open, “How?”

He heard the smirk in Harry’s tone, “I found my true love at sixteen. I didn’t have to go through the nonsense of looking for him for years. He just happened to be at the same place I was and I’ve never been happier.”

Louis smiled at that because god dammit. Harry wasn’t always the best with words but when it counted, he could write poetry. He wiped his eyes with his long sleeves much more like paws over his small hands and let out deep whoosh of air from his lungs.

“Now you gonna open the door or what? I’ve been dying to kiss you all day you know.” Harry said as he stood, the small pops in his knees feeling very good at the moment. There was a shuffling on the other side of the door and the metal of the lock clicked and it slowly creaked open. There with eyes pink and glassy, cheeks blotchy and swollen, lips red and shiny was Louis.

“Beautiful.” He sighed out with a gentle smile.

“Shut up, I look like shit.” Louis wiped under his eyes again with a sniff. Harry approached him in the doorway letting his bare arms wrap around Louis’ waist and his fingertips dig into the soft flesh there, “You look beautiful. Now kiss me, s’been too long since you have.”

He leaned down as Louis leaned up, his toes extending to reach up and bring their mouths together, slow kisses shared between them as Louis’ hands gripped Harry’s broad shoulders and felt the tongue that had mapped his entire body slip into his mouth. He sighed softly into the kiss as Harry’s body pressed against his more firmly, the wide expanses of it dwarfing his own body, making him feel small and fragile.

Harry bent his knees slightly with Louis’ bottom lip safely latched between his teeth and proceeded to lift Louis off the ground, both legs automatically wrapping around his cut waist and arms to go around his neck, “Gonna show you baby. Gonna show you how much I love you.”

Louis whimpered because when Harry did these things it was enough to drive you mental. Harry planned on doing just that. He gingerly laid Louis onto the bed and climbed atop him, his fingers easily slipping under the material of Louis’ jumper and pushing it up, his groin pressing down into his lover’s.

“Love you so much Lou, so beautiful.” He whispered as he took one of Louis’ nipples into his mouth, the soft bud easily hardening under the onslaught of pressure, his tongue rubbing across it and teeth nipping at it. Louis’ hands buried themselves into messy curls as his nipple was suckled and bitten, the high pitched whines spurring Harry on as his hands roamed across his skin, pushing down his own jeans and Louis’ sweats at the same time.

“Harry.” Louis moaned as a particular sharp edge of tooth to his nipple made his back arch into the touch and he scraped his nails through Harry’s scalp getting the younger to moan around the now puffed up bud on his chest.

“Naked Lou. Now.” Harry growled out as he slipped seductively from the bed, Louis nearly whimpered again watching the bulge of Harry’s crotch be revealed from his jeans, his boots had been long gone and placed at the entrance to their room. Louis slipped down his sweats where his hard and throbbing dick flopped out to slap against his belly and the foreskin to move ever so slightly backwards revealing the smooth tip.

“Fuck babe.” Harry moaned out with half his plaid button up hanging from his body, the peeking of his tattoos and smooth chest making Louis’ mouth water because he wanted all of Harry and wanted all of him now. He sat up to pull off his shirt that was abandoned instantly onto the floor and lay back down across the bed, palming his dick that throbbed in relief at the pressure, “What?”

Harry let out a low moan as he slipped the rest of the fabric off his body so that he was completely naked, eight inch cock hanging down in front of his body with its thin foreskin stretched tight over the head and a bit of shiny precum beaded at his slit, “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“Tell me.” Louis sort of asked because he wanted to hear what it was that kept Harry around.

Harry smirked moving his hand slowly over his cock, the thick member was lighter than the rest of his body but so creamy in pallor, the head now pinker and Harry’s palm came up to swirl his miniscule bit of precum around it before climbing back on the bed, all slow movements letting every muscle of his body move under his skin. Louis appreciated it.

“Well for starters, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Harry said above Louis’ form, his lips chastely kissing his lover’s, he got a grin from that.

“You never stop making me fall for you. No matter what Lou, every day I fall a bit more in love with you. Three years babe, think how far gone I am already.” He nuzzled into Louis’ neck and inhaled Louis’ smell, it was gentle yet robust and had a boyish twinge to it.

He placed kisses up and down to Louis’ throat, nipping at the skin to leave it stained with burst blood vessels but right now he would mark Louis in loved bruises to show how much he cared, “Love how you taste. Every last piece of you is my favorite food boo. Every. Last. Piece.” He enunciated to suck a mark into Louis’ shoulder and chest with the last part. Purplish red splotches making his chest piece look funny.

“Harry.” Louis whispered out feeling the care that Harry put forth, he was so gentle yet demanding at the same time. Gentle in his actions but demanding that Louis know what he was doing and what he was saying was true. Because it was.

Harry’s mouth dragged down Louis’ chest and didn’t miss his nipples by the way, both of them being sucked until Louis was dripping precum into his pubes as Harry suckled, Louis a blithering mess because his nips were quite sensitive. He lapped down Louis’ abs, pulled the trail of hair with his lips and felt Louis’ cock tap against his neck, both massive hands splayed on his thighs and kneading the muscles there.

“Love how you make that sound when I bite here.” Harry purred as his teeth sunk into Louis’ thigh, the meat of it easily molding to his mouth and Louis let out a whimper that made Harry’s cock throb in his lap where it pulsed dangerously, begging for friction or anything at this point.

He sucked on the skin there, felt the hair against his tongue, leaving a blushing bruise to the inner part of Louis’ thigh and his breathing becoming haggard at Harry’s actions. That same noise erupted from his throat more than once as Harry marked him. He grazed his tongue along the mark mumbling, “Yeah, that sound baby. Love that sound.”

“Ha-Harry please.” Louis pleaded. His legs opening of their own volition. His hole now being offered and cheeks spread.

“Of course love. Of course.” Harry nuzzled into Louis’ taint as his tongue darted out to swipe across the rim of Louis, his body reacting and clenching at the rough and wet sensation against his hole. Harry buried his face in between Louis’ cheeks, tasted the faint twinge of his skin after the long day but it was lovely, heavy on his tongue but he’d drink Louis if he could, that flavor Louis’ skin had was his favorite.

He pursed his lips around Louis’ asshole and began to suck gently, pulling it into his mouth a bit farther each time, his scalp and curls being tugged and pulled by Louis’ fingers as the younger sucked on his rim. He felt the rough drag of Harry’s tongue enter him and he gasped as he was invaded, wet and wiggling warmth pressed into his body and he felt something move inside him and caused his tunnel to slam around it.

Harry’s tongue desperately slid in and out of Louis’ entrance, the rim of it trying to force it out but keep it in as Louis writhed on the bed, the suction to his hole making it puff and outwardly press leaving more and more of his precious nerve endings on display. Harry took advantage as he lavished his boyfriend’s ass, sloppily making out with the puckered hole that had Louis making small noises of delight and his legs hiking backwards so his knees were near his chest.

Harry pulled away from Louis’ ass, his tongue stretching out as he pulled because Louis was sucking him back in, a pop sounding as he licked his lips, “Mmm, that’s my favorite Lou. The way you taste inside.”

“Harry oh god!” Louis was overwhelmed with pleasure and what was going on. The emotions and bliss being mixed that he couldn’t stop the sobbing that came from his mouth. His body shook at the tumultuous feelings now coursing through him. Harry moved upward to hover above him, “Baby, I’m here. What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing Harry. Oh fuck, I just-I just love you so much.” He stuttered out because he really did. Before Harry he hadn’t much, he had his family and his singing. But once Harry came like a whirlwind into his life, that’s all that mattered.

“And I love you. Shh babe, it’s okay.” He let his tongue still rampant with Louis’ inner texture still thick dip into Louis’ mouth, his dick head tapping against Louis’ hole.

“Harry please.” Louis begged. He needed the fill. The absolution of Harry inside him. Showing him he loved him.

“Okay, shhh it’s okay. I’m right here. Always here.” Harry cooed to him as he gripped his shaft and pumped it knowing that a bit more precum would spit forth from his slit. It mixed with his saliva that left his boyfriend’s hole shiny and smooth. The younger pushed his foreskin over the head of his cock and lined himself up, Louis’ still whimpering and slightly shaking form was trembling beneath him.

“My one and only.” He whispered as he pressed inside, felt that squeeze and heat of Louis’ body around him as his cock spread open Louis’ walls, the older hissed in satisfaction as his body allowed Harry to enter. He felt the pressure against his sweet spot as his dick lurched and a thick rope of precum oozed from his slit now sandwiched between their abs, Harry bottoming out and his furry balls twitched against Louis’ tender cheeks.

Louis’ eyes fluttered open to see bright green above him, blackened with lust but still they held a sparkle of the Harry that loved him. Through all his insecurities and doubts and all that bullshit, the way Harry looked at him at this very second was all he needed to realize that Harry wasn’t going anywhere. That Harry was his.

“Harry, love me.” He demanded as the boy began to thrust. His body flexing and every muscle he had was straining under his skin, Louis’ nails dragging welts across his back as the boy fucked him. Easy motions of in and out, his dick sliding inside the tight heat of his boyfriend to be met with cool rushing air outside his hole.

“Always love you Lou. Never stopped, never will.” He grunted picking up his pace. Making sure that Louis could hear him. Actions do speak louder than words but Harry wanted to double the pot and have Louis certain that he was it. Louis was endgame.

He fucked him faster, felt the tight clamp of Lou’s hole around his shaft making his veins bulge up the length of it, his foreskin peeling and resheathing the tip of his dick now pressing far into Louis’ warmed body. The bottom mewled in ecstasy as Harry pounded into him, felt the rip to his hole that only Harry would provide for him and felt his dick pressed between them thrum in wait that wasn’t too far off.

Harry latched their mouths onto each other’s as his hips increased, the slight squish of him entering Louis over and over was rather poignant in the room while their bodies told a story only the two could understand, Louis’ legs now wrapped around Harry’s pistoning waist and Harry’s massive hands gripping and kneading Louis’s biceps and shoulders.

Their tongues moved across the other as Harry continued his movements inside and out of Louis, the older biting Harry’s plump bottom lip more than once when he hit that particular spot in his ass making him see white and question reality because fucks sake, that felt fucking good didn’t it?

“Harry, oh god. Please touch me!” Louis whined out with a pained expression on his face because he wanted this to be over. Not that he wasn’t enjoying it because trust he was, but he wanted to be done, his hole so sore from Harry’s pounding and his dick throbbing then receding each time he pulled out, it was too much for him. He needed that orgasm that was churning in his gut.

“Okay love, I’ll take care of you.” Harry purred to him again and nipped at Louis’ ear lobe before sitting up and the shifted angle change had Louis’ thighs tightening and cramping around Harry’s waist. The younger took Louis’ solid cock in his hand and began thrusting in time with his hand pulling it up and down, the extra flesh making a barely there sound as it rolled back and forth over his head.

“UGH OH FUCK!” Louis shouted as his orgasm finally came to a head. His cock throbbed in Harry’s soft yet sticky palm, white ribbons of spunk now shooting to splash his face and chin, across his chest and stomach while Harry’s dick sped up, stabbing his prostate making the waves of joy increase each time.

“So. Fucking. Beautiful!” Harry screamed through clenched teeth as Louis’ body folded around his cock, he was already ready to burst as soon as he entered Louis but wanted his lover to spill first. He felt the vacuum lock around his cock as he thrust in and out and then that same tunnel holding him tight was being splattered with salty white. Warm stripes of cream filled his tunnel as Harry unloaded his seed and his balls sucked up tight to his body and the right one hanging lower trembled in defeat as he shot forth load after load into Louis’ raw passage.

He fell due to exhaustion onto Lou’s chest, the sweat and tacky stick of his cum smushing between the two. His chest heaved and heart thundered against the lad’s below him as his high was moving towards end, he lifted himself up to see Louis’ looking fucked out but with that same expression as before, like when he had first exited the bathroom, “Hey, let me in.” Tapping against Louis’ temple gently.

“Just I’m, m’scared Haz.”

Harry moved to get up, slipping out of Louis’ hole that was much redder and a dribble of Harry’s seed flowed down his crack onto the bed. The younger easily pulled in Louis’ smaller form onto his own so Harry was on his back and Louis was draped over his chest, he brushed his long fingers through Louis’ dampened hair, “Scared of what?”

“That you’ll go. You could anytime.” Louis shrugged. It was emotional but it was truth.

“I could but…” Harry rubbed his thumb across Louis’ cheek, his chin digging into the butterfly tattoo.

“But?”

“But I don’t want to. It’s you Louis, it’ll always be you. There are billions of people out there but none of them compare to you when it comes to my heart and who owns it. You own it.” He smirked tiredly because he was of course knackered at this point, not only naturally but with this whole Louis thing now hopefully resolved.

“I do?” Louis asked sheepishly as he moved a single pointer finger across Harry’s abs and down his ‘V’ cut.

“You always have. Now come here.” Harry didn’t wait for a movement as he pulled Louis up to bring their lips together to snog as the tiredness of the day took over. But before he felt himself succumbing to sleep and Louis safely wrapped in his arms he muttered out, “Nothing compared to you my Loubear.”

He took Louis slightly humming in response and pulling his arm tighter around his waist that somehow finally, he’d gotten the message.


End file.
